Preschool Dayz
by Asiramx
Summary: See how Howard and Randy first met and why they love the Ninja so much. Suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

A series of chapters on when they were little. IDK XD

But this will be continued along with the Bucky fic.

Also, this fic isn't my best, I was in a meh mood.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Randy cried.

Today is Randy's first day of Pre-school, he is nervous because he will be alone for once, his mother won't be around. He would be in a room with _strangers_ all day long till school was out. Randy continued to wail much to his mother annoyance, she dragged her child into the school and into class; everybody was already sat in their seats. His mother bent down to his height and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy has to go now," She said as she smiles at her son, "You will be okay, I'll be back at three. Okay?"

Randy sniffled and nods his head at his mother, he heads inside the classroom filled with students, his mother smiled and waved at him for the last time before she left him. Randy looked around to see students already at their tables drawing and figure painting, The kid with the yellow hair was a mess already, Paint was all over his face; he looked like he got a black eye, he mostly got punched by some kid in the class already, Randy gulped. He hopes he wasn't next.

Randy spotted a kid with orange hair and brown eyes, he is coloring by himself, There was no one around him. Randy smiled and sat in a chair. The kid looked up at him.

"HI!" Randy smiled, "I'm Randy Cunningham!"

"Howard." The boy replied back to him

"Whatcha doin?" Randy asked.

"Drawing" Howard said to him.

"Hey WEINER-MAN!" Someone shouted.

Howard turned around to see a boy twice his size, he didn't look like a preschooler. He looked more like a five year old child. There were two boys behind him who sneered at Howard.

"HAHAHA! Get it boys? WEINER-MAN! HAHAHAHA!"

The two boys laughed with him.

"Cut it out Bash." Howard glared at him, "Go bother Bucky."

"Who's going to make me?"

"I AM!" Randy stepped in front of Bash.

Bash studied his new target and pushed Randy down to ground before walking off his with friends, they were laughing hard. The trio spotted Bucky and proceeded to chase him around the room.

"I'm going to tell the teacher on you!" Randy shouted at them.

"Don't bother." Howard said, "He'll get away with it. He's the Step-Son of Hannibal Mcfist..."

"Oh my cheese! I love Mcfists stuffs" Randy holds up his tiny feet to show off his new shoes, "They're from Mcfist."

Howard's eyes sparkled in awe, "I want one! My mom says I have to wait till my birthday."

"I'll lent you mines." Randy smiled, "I have tons of them!"

"Really?!"

Randy nods.

"Thanks Cunningham! You're my new best friend." Howard said happily.

Randy smiled; Preschool isn't so bad after all. Now he has a best friend to hang out with every day, something to look forward to. He won't be alone anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" Howard asked.

"Sure what?"

"Are you a fan of the Ninja?"

Randy jumped up and down in delight, now they have something in common, "Yes! I am! I always see him on T.V! I wanna be the Ninja when I grow up!"

"Same here!" Howard shouted obviously excited, "I'm such a huge fan."

"Me too!"

"Will you guys be quiet?" Bucky yelled at them, "I'm trying to learn over here!"

The two of them glared at Bucky, he ruined such a good moment between the two.

"Shut up! Brownoser!" Howard yelled back.

"Yeah Brownoser!" Randy joined in.

_Oh yeah_ these two will become inseparable


	2. Chapter 2

I have no clue if I want to continue this XD

Anyways, I guess they say Bruce and wonk and all those thing back then.

Idk.

enjoy.

* * *

The Ninja is so awesome!" Randy exclaimed excitedly, "He saved the school once again."

"Did you see him jumping from roof to roof? He is so cool" Howard chimed in, "I wonder if we ever going to meet him."

The trio is in class working on their ABC's, Randy finished a while ago so he started to doodle the Ninja fighting robots, he is hoping a robot would attack the school again, so they can see the Ninja in action. The only time they saw the Ninja is last week when the Ninja was fighting a robotic bat that was attacking the school, why they were targeting a preschool is beyond anybody, surprisingly nobody ever questions it. Sadly, when Howard and Randy were about to get close to the battlefield they were pulled back by the teacher.

"Next time," Howard began, "we will see the Ninja in action!"

"I hope so! I want to see some of the Ninja moves he does." Randy raises his leg in front of Howard's face, "HI-YAH!"

"Hey! You almost kicked me in the face!" Howard laughed.

"I'll call it the Ninja kick!"

"Good move Cunningham!" Howard said as he raised his fist, "Check out my move! Ninja Punch!" Howard's fist connected to Randy's fist resulting in Randy falling to the ground, Tears swelled up in Randy's eyes and he starts to cry.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" Randy cried, "That hurt!"

"Sorry..." Howard apologized and lends him his hand, "I didn't know I would hit you."

"It's okay Howard, I know you didn't mean it." Randy said.

"Are you hurt?"

Randy rubbed where Howard Ninja punched him at, A black and Blue bruise is forming on his cheek. "I'm fine."

Several of kids heard the commotion and formed a circle, they looked at Randy's bruised cheek and then at Howard who still had his hand into a fist, they all gasped at this.

"OOOO" Bucky said, "Howard punched Randy in the face!"

"It was an accident." Randy said, "He didn't mean it."

The Teacher went over to see what the commotion was all about; she took notice of Randy's bruise. She pulled Randy aside so that she can speak to him.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"Howard, But he didn't mean it!" Randy said defending his friend, "We were just playing around!"

"Is that so?"

Randy nods, "please don't punish him."

"I won't," The teacher began to chastise, "But you must not play like that or someone could have gotten seriously hurt, do you understand me?"

Randy nods again, "Okay."

"Good," The teacher got up and went back to her desk; Randy goes over to Howard and pats his back.

"It's all good buddy."

"Thanks Cunningham." Howard said, "Thanks for defending me."

"Welcome!"

"So what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"Want to trade lunches?" Howard said as he held up his lunch box, "Mom gave me vegetables again, which is shnasty."

"Sure! I got pudding if you want it."

Howard eyes beamed, "What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Give me! Give me!" Howard said holding out his hands.

Randy got out the chocolate pudding and gave it to him, to which he opened and dug his fingers inside the pudding and ate it, Randy sat down on the table and ate his snack as well, but before they can finish eating, A drill rang out through the halls. The teachers jumped up from her chair and made the children line up in a single file.

A loud crash can be heard from down the hall, everybody ran out. Once the children are outside, the teacher decided to do a headcount to see if all of the kids made it out.

She counted twelve.

Wait, they were fourteen kids in her class.

two were missing.

Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are missing.

* * *

The two slowly approached the battle scene with glee; they were going to witness for the first time a fight between the Ninja and another robot. They could feel the excitement. They could hear a sword clashing as they got closer to the battle.

"Oh man this is so exciting!" Howard said, "We get to see the Ninja!"

Randy followed behind, "I can't wait!"

Howard peeked through a hole to a classroom where the Ninja is fighting the robot, this time it is a Robotic snake, The snake had a sharp needle on its tale. The Ninja dodged every time the snake tried to stab the Ninja.

Randy went inside the classroom to take a closer look.

"Randy are you trying to get yourself killed?! Get back here!" Howard shouted, "Get back here or were both dead!"

"I want to see!" Randy said as he got closer.

The snake took notice of Randy and slither its way towards Randy, it wraps it tail around Randy and tightens it grip on him, Randy's face started to turn blue.

Howard climbed through the hole in an effort to rescue his friend

"I'm coming Randy!"

A Ninja ring is thrown in front of Howard.

"Stay where you are Kid!"

"But my friend-" Howard started to say.

"I'll get your numbskull of a friend! Just stay put!"

The Ninja gripped his katana tightly and dashed towards the snake with full speed, he slashed the tail. Randy fell when he was released from the Snake's grip, The Ninja grabbed Randy and held onto him tightly, instead of letting him go; the Ninja dashed forward and plunged his sword into the snakes head.

"Woah!" Randy said.

The Ninja put Randy down, Randy rushes towards Howard.

"You okay Cunningham?!" Howard asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank-" Randy turned to where the Ninja was standing, he wasn't there anymore. "You."

"He vanished!" Howard exclaimed, "Aww, I wanted his autograph."

"We have to go! The teacher must be worried." Randy said.

"Oh shoot, were so going to get in trouble." Howard darted his head from left to right, "We got to go."

"But, I just said that."

"Let's go!" Howard drags Randy out of the classroom,.

"Howard..."

"Yeah Cunningham?"

"Today was so bruce!" Randy said excitedly.


End file.
